


B is for Burglar (В - Воришка)

by inquisitivemind



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Burglars, Freindship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivemind/pseuds/inquisitivemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Довольно бурная и незаконопослушная юность Йанто для него абсолютно точно давно пройденный этап. (Только, знаете, не совсем.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Burglar (В - Воришка)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [B is for Burglar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776211) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Yeah, I know, that one took me a real while - I'm so, so sorry about that.

Сейчас полночь.

Они в Спло.

Начинается дождь.

Йанто не пил кофе уже почти двенадцать часов.

Всего этого уже достаточно, чтобы довести до ручки даже такого уравновешенного человека, как Йанто, и единственная причина, по которой он еще владеет собой – его собственное упорство. Полуночный дождливый Спло, в котором нет кофе – не место для истерик и капризов.

«О, но если уж когда и стоило бы позволить себе больше обычного…» - хмуро думает Йанто, чуть плотнее закутываясь в пальто и поднимая воротник.

— Мы можем выбить дверь, — предлагает Джек, безнадежным взором оглядывая трехэтажное кирпичное чудовище, прилепленное на угол улицы.

— Подозреваемый, Джек, _подозреваемый_. У нас нет доказательств, — тут же принимается настаивать Гвен, закатывая глаза. Она это озвучила уже… четыре раза, если Йанто не сбился со счета, и он не винит ее за нетерпение, их Капитан действительно по-ослиному упрям.

Правда, это все больше и больше действует ему на нервы.

— _Торговец оружием_ , — услужливо вставляет Оуэн, не успевает пройти и пары секунд. — _Инопланетный_ торговец оружием. Будет здорово, если моя шкурка будет при мне, когда мы закончим, ага? Давайте не будем кидаться внутрь сломя голову, пока не узнаем, что нас там ждет.

Йанто слышит, как Тош вздыхает в наушнике. Он, наверное, единственный, кто ее услышал.

Температура падает градусов на пять за несколько секунд, и у Йанто, похоже, уже просто нет выбора.

(Может быть, он искал себе оправдание последние два часа, но пока он не будет обращать на это внимание; от старых привычек нелегко избавиться, и в Торчвуде не особо поощряется потеря _подобных_ навыков.)

— Тош? — тихо зовет он, отходя от остальных, когда они заводят новую перебранку, почти слово в слово повторяющую ту, которая закончилась семь минут назад. — Можешь глянуть на систему безопасности этого дома?

— Конечно, Йанто. Что тебе нужно? — голос Тош теплый, хотя Йанто вернулся к работе всего пару недель назад, и остальные его все еще немного сторонятся. Но Тош сейчас приносит ему кофе, и иногда они вместе ходят обедать.

У Йанто давно не было _друга_ , и это прекрасное ощущение.

Йанто переходит дорогу, на которой в такой час нет машин, и щурится, вглядываясь через мглу в здание, за которым они наблюдают уже шесть часов.

— Что там на третьем этаже? С окнами, если точнее.

То, как Тош задумчиво хмурится, открывая схемы, почти видно через комм.

— Судя по всему, защита довольно плотная, — признает она чуть погодя. — Здание старое, но система достойная.

Но он знает этот тон голоса и едва заметно улыбается.

— Значит, секунд двадцать будешь забираться?

— Я тебя умоляю, это оскорбление просто. Не больше десяти, — ее насмешливое фырканье не лучшим образом прячет то, как она довольна, как и стук клавиш в наушнике. — Так, я внутри. Что мне сделать? Ты же знаешь, мне не видно отсюда, есть ли на дверях какие-то еще ловушки.

Йанто качает головой, убирает от лица мокрые волосы и начинает раздеваться.

— Я и не собирался идти через парадный вход, — отзывается он, оставляя пальто, пиджак, жилет, ботинки и носки под дверным козырьком. К счастью, на нем сегодня черная рубашка – белая была бы катастрофой сразу по нескольким причинам. В кармане у него лазер – привык носить его с собой с последней попытки инопланетян прикончить торчвудцев по одному – и он зажимает его в зубах, босиком подходя к зданию.

В водянистом свете единственного на всю улицу фонаря кирпичи выглядит грубыми, неровными, и Йанто не теряет времени, цепляясь пальцами за трещины, находит опору для ноги и подтягивается.

— Ладно, — говорит Тош после настороженной паузы, явно видевшая все через камеры наблюдения. — Признаюсь, я ожидала чего угодно, но не _этого_.

Йанто усмехается, не выпуская из зубов рукоятку лазера, но сосредотачивается на возвращении навыков, впервые приобретенных в дни незаконопослушной юности. Они, стоит признать, возвращаются куда легче, чем должны бы – в Торчвуде термин «общая поддержка» включает в себя то, что другие (вменяемые) люди и близко бы никогда не поставили.

Он ненадолго останавливается, опираясь ногой на карниз окна второго этажа, и выпускает резак изо рта, чтобы сказать:

— Возможно, я в детстве попал в дурную компанию. Так, маленькая вероятность.

Тош фыркает, и он почти слышит, как она качает головой.

— Да ладно? И что же тебя привело к такому выводу? — сухо спрашивает она. Потом немного молчит, а после говорит: — Остальные еще не заметили?

Йанто оглядывается назад, на другую сторону улицы. Нет, не заметили. Оуэн активно размахивает руками, Гвен готова вцепиться ему в глотку, потому что даже споры, в которых они на одной стороне, скатываются у них в крик друг на друга, и Джек пытается их остановить, шагнув между ними, но они кружат вокруг него, как бешеные псы.

— Прошу, — отвечает он только, изображая обиду. — Я когда-то был в этом профессионалом.

— До или после того, как тебя поймали на воровстве из магазинов?

Йанто морщится.

— И до, и после? Это был не лучший мой момент. Хотя, в мою защиту – я в то время был довольно-таки отвлечен.

Тош хихикает в ответ.

— Не знаю даже, обнадеживает это или настораживает, Йанто.

Скользя вдоль стены, а потом используя лепнину на углу как опору, Йанто ловко закидывает себя на узкий выступ за офисным окном на третьем этаже.

— Тогда не думай так много, — советует он. — «Не задержися мыслью» и все такое.

Лазер аккуратно прорезает стекло, оставляя дыру, которой точно хватает, чтобы Йанто просунул руку внутрь и открыл окно. Йанто поднимает его вверх, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. Прямо как езда на велосипеде. Великолепно.

Он проскальзывает в комнату, закрывает за собой окно и осматривается.

Безусловно, торговец оружием. Особенно привлекателен джудунский бластер. Йанто поднимает его, примеряет на тяжесть и включает общий канал на комме.

Эти трое _все еще_ спорят.

Йанто закатывает глаза и предлагает:

— Не хочешь им сказать, что я скоро открою переднюю дверь?

Тош не смеется, повышая громкость на коммах, но она очень к этому близка.

***

Йанто очень, очень хорошо навострился игнорировать гримасы Джека.

Капитан опирается о стол Йанто, вопросительно подняв бровь, его поза ничего не выдает. Йанто мягко глядит на него и возвращается к бланкам заявок.

— Снова закончился кофе, сэр? — вежливо спрашивает он.

Джек фыркает, но с всепоглощающим удовольствием.

— Йанто, если ты дашь мне еще кофе, я взорвусь от острой передозировки кофеина, а убирать придется тебе.

— Разумеется. Как же я мог забыть, — Йанто смотрит на него снизу вверх и поднимает бровь в ответ. — Если у вас есть вопросы по операции, проведенной на прошлой неделе, то вы всегда можете прочитать мой отчет, сэр.

— Ты его уже в архив убрал!

Не впечатленный, Йанто закрывает папку, лежавшую на столе, и смеривает Джека ровным взглядом.

— Сэр, вы физически не можете спуститься в архивы? И я отчетливо помню, что сдал вам все отчеты на следующий день вместе с исследовательским бюджетом Оуэна. Вы же не подписываете документы, не читая, Капитан?

Джек выпрямляет спину со слегка заискивающим кашлем и быстро исчезает в своем кабинете. Йанто вежливо ждет, пока закроется дверь, чтобы расхохотаться.

Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз так смеялся, но даже так… это _здорово_.


End file.
